the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsu the Flying Blade
Family Background His mother, Aoi Nonden was a powerful medical Light user ninja that died during a siege on Konoha, sacrificing herself to heal and save a large portion of the village fighters. Katsu’s father, Takeshi Nonden left the village before he was even born. He is now regarded as a fugitive, has a bounty on his head and is known as the leader of the Light Order. Basic Info Name: Katsu Nonden Clan: Nonden Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5’2” Weight: 121 lbs Affiliation: Konohagakure Personality and Appearance Personality: Katsu is usually serious and calculated, but when he is in the presence of a friend or person similar to him, he quickly becomes goofy and unpredictable. When facing a powerful foe he keeps his calm, but can be affected by his emotions and go on a rampage. He likes to say random things when he is bored, and can become quite annoying if he is sleep deprived. Hair Appearance: Red, spiky long hair Eye Appearance: Most of the eye is pitch black, with two intersecting glowing yellow lines. Their intersection is the center of the eyes, and it moves depending where Katsu is looking. The eyes have been obtained through extensive usage of dark and light chakra and have the ability to open Dark Mode or Light Mode. Originally he had red eyes. Misc. Appearance: Hollow facial expression, you never know where he is looking. His hair is bright red and he wears his clan’s emblem on his chest. The first thing you notice about him is his size... Katsu is very short, which is very uncommon for his clan (which is known for its large warriors, who use huge two-handed swords in battle). Even if he is very short, he carries two huge two-handed swords on his back, one is Red, the other is Blue. They are known as Norans Divider and Syndras Splitter. Attributes 'Strength'- 10 'Speed'- 3 'Chakra Control'- 2 'Intelligence'- 8 'Chakra Levels'- 4 'Endurance'- 7 Rank Upgrades Genin Level: *'Genin 1 - Kakeru' *'Genin 2 - Equipment: Norans Divider & Syndras Splitter (Family possessions)' Chuunin Level *'Dark chakra jutsu: Gekido' – Imbues his Norans Divider sword with dark chakra, boosting its cutting abilities. *'Dark chakra jutsu: Shi no kyū' – Creates a big sphere of dark chakra that can be thrown at an enemy or location. The spheres slow everything down and pull everything towards them for a short period of time before exploding. (Requires a lot of chakra and the spheres travel quite slow, they can be easily dodged.) *'Light Chakra jutsu: Anbureikaburu' – Imbues his Syndras Splitter sword with light chakra, making it unbreakable. (this jutsu spreads to the chains the 2 swords are attached to, but can not spread into his other sword) Jounin Level *'Dark Chakra Mode: Dākusouru' – This chakra mode can only be activated after a long use of dark chakra jutsu. Only the most skilled and experienced warriors are able to get this power. Most Nonden Warriors die in battle before they are able to use this jutsu. The average age of awakening this jutsu is around 36 years old. Katsu managed to awaken it at 22. This jutsu is called Dark soul, or just dark chakra mode, and it engulfs the user in a thick skin of dark chakra. While using this mode, the light chakra ability vanishes completely and can not be used for at least 2 hours after the dark chakra mode runs out. The thick dark chakra around Katsu, both empowers him, giving him more speed and more strength but also damaging him the more it is used. The dark energy flows out of his eyes, making them even darker than before and granting him true sight (he is able to see invisible units and demons). Katsu can summon the great Demon Noran to fight for him, by sticking his Norans Divider sword into the ground. *'Light Chakra Mode: Kami no tate' – During this mode, Katsu looses all his dark chakra abilities. In return he gains enlightenment, his eyes start pouring light energy and he can deflect most ninjutsu attacks with his eyes. During this mode he can also summon Syndra’s Shield. This is a huge shield that can absorb even the most powerful types of ninjutsu. The downside is it drains a huge amount of chakra for each second it is used. So continuous usage of the shield will drain Katsu’s chakra very fast. S-Rank *N/A Kage *'Circle of Life and Death': N/A Abilities & Equipment Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 #'Kakeru (3x)' - The Kekkai Genkai of the Nonden Clan is highly revered for it's incredible power increase. Kakeru, literally meaning multiply, mulitplies the chakra within one's body to extreme measures. This, however, can have detrimental affects to the body. Beginning with slight fatigue, to bleeding, to cracking and eventual breaking of bones, to internal organ rupture, to coma or unconsciousness, to eventual death. As the multiplication increases, starting at a base 2x, the body slowly wears itself down. The fabled "100x Multiplication" is said to defeat tailed beasts in a single hit, in return however, it turns the user to ash once it wears off. The main way to see a Kakeru user is the color of their eyes. Kakeru usually resonates a red chakra outside the body that stays there and disapears once the jutsu wears off. #'Kaosuburēdo'- This is a personal sword fighting style that Katsu developed. It is called “Chaotic Blades” and it is used when Katsu’s Kakeru is below 5x. Because of his small stature, Katsu can’t be an efficient fighter with his two swords. That’s why instead of fighting like a normal person, he uses his small power boost from Kakeru to fling the swords at an enemy. The swords are chained to a rotating device on Katsu’s back so he can pull his swords back after he flings them, or pull himself to the swords location. He also uses the momentum from both swords to continue attacking the enemy, without giving him any time to cast jutsus. Because he has a very low speed when using Kaosubrēdo, he uses one or both of his swords as shields, because of their huge size compared to himself. Once his Kakeru goes above 5x, he gains enough strength and speed to fight normal with his two swords. When using this style above 20x, Katsu can nullify the force of gravity and practically fly, by continuously throwing his swords in one direction. Equipment: *'Norans Divider' - An ancient Nonden weapon, passed from father to son. It is said it has the ability to summon the demon Noran himself to aid in battle. Only Nonden warriors can truly master this blade, and it takes a lot of chakra and control to wield it. Katsu is currently only able to use its basic form, without any special abilities. *'Syndras Splitter' - An ancient Nonden weapon, opposite to Norans Divider it bestows the user with great control and defence. It is passed from mother to son. This sword requires large quanitites of chakra as well, especially when unlocking its special abilities. Katsu can only use its basic form at the moment.